APH Unknown world
by Shjinchan
Summary: Hetalia characters, somehow ended up in the pokemon world, reason will come in later chapters..
1. Chapter 1 Trapped in an unknown world

**A/N: **Hello there C:, so basically, this is the first fanfic I think I've ever written xD also, I got help from one of my dear friends, for the pokemons 'n stuff ^^,

Thank yew :D!

so this is kind of like a crossover between Hetalia and Pokemon ^^

I am open for all kinds of reviews ^^

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri (I think) , I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, I only wrote the fanfic, that's all xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Trapped In An Unknown World<p>

"Count off!" Germany shouted.

"Uno!" Italy replied with a happy voice, Japan said "ni!" a little lower.

"The Britain's must have lured us into a trap, and caught us in this world full of…"

Germany didn't have the time to end his line before a noise came from the woods.

"Jiggly!" a little pink creature with a curl as a kind of hair, and green eyes, jumped out from the woods.

It was holding a microphone in its hand.

Italy screamed in fear, when he saw the little pink monster, Japan tried to calm him, but it was useless.

"G-G-G-GERMANY, WHAT IS THAT THIIIIIIIING!" Italy freaked and grabbed Germanys jacket, "I don't know, but we'll find out

soon" Germany replied with a stern voice.

_**What is this creature? Never in my life has I seen something this weird.. is this one of Britain's tricks? Maybe it's a trap!**_

Germany thought, he grabbed his gun and pointed it at the creature.

"Go back to where you came from, or I will not hesitate to eliminate you!" Germany yelled.

The pink creature turned on its microphone, then, it started to sing.

Germanys vision began to get blurry, _**what is this? Is it trying to paralyze us? This must be a trap set up by Britain**_.

"Germany-san! What is happening? I am getting kind of sleepy" Japan said with fear in his voice.

"NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIIEEEEEE!" Italy screamed, he turned around and ran away.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted, but it was too late, Italy was nowhere to be seen.

_**That DUMMKOPF!**_

Germany and Japan fell to the ground, sound asleep by the creatures singing.

The pink creature looked at them with an angry face, "Jiggly!" it mumbled, and pulled out a black tusch…

* * *

><p>…Germany woke up from his slumber and looked around, he was lying on the ground, the same place he had fallen asleep before.<p>

To his left, Japan was still sleeping soundly.

**It's good that we are still alive** Germany thought, calming a little down now that the _monster_ was gone.

But where was Italy? Germany now remembered Italy had ran away when _that thing _had started singing.

He was worried, that guy couldn't take care of himself, he couldn't even tie his own shoelaces! The only thing he was good at

was running away and making pasta.

"Germany-san? What happened?" Japan suddenly said with a sleepy tone in his voice, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

When Japan looked at Germany he got a surprised look, then he started to snicker.

"what's wrong Japan? Is there something in my face?" Germany asked with confusion.

Japan answered in a calm tone "No, it's just, you have some weird black markings on your face Germany-san" Japan tried to hold

back his laughter.

Germany didn't understand what Japan was talking about until he looked closely at Japans face, "Wait, Japan! You have weird

markings too!" Germany said, Japan stopped his snickering, and blushed.

"w-what? Oh no, how embarrassing!" Japan covered his face with his hands.

"w-where is my handkerchief, " he started searching his pockets and pulled out a little white cloth with a big red circle on, he

rubbed his face with it and the markings started to slowly come of, "geez, who would pull such a stupid prank on us," Japan

mumbled quietly but irritated.

Germany rubbed the markings of with his glove, he meant that it was easier and faster.

**What should we do now? I know nothing about this place…**

"Germany-san, where is Italy-kun?" Germany flinched "I don't know, he just ran off to god knows where" Germany looked into the

woods, "even though I don't know anything about this place, we should try our best to survive" Germany said still looking into

the woods.

"we need to find some food too" Japan replied.

"yes, you are right, but our first priority right now is to find Italy. That little idiot could be sitting somewhere right now and

waving his white flag to whatever or whoever might appear" Germany stood up and started walking in the direction Italy had ran

to earlier.

Japan followed him quietly, they walked around in the woods for a long time, yelling after Italy, but it was like he had vanished

into thin air.

"where is that idiot, I think we've called him over a hundred times no-" Germany stopped his complaining as he noticed

something on the ground, "Germany-san! That's!"

Germany nodded, "yes, I know" he whispered in an angry tone…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: like it so far? review please, and tell me what you think ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Allies

**A/N:** So~ chapter 2, xD this time, it's the allies xD

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri (I think) , I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, I only wrote the fanfic, that's all xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Allies<p>

"Hahaha! England what is this place? It's so weird man!" America laughed and slapped England on his back, "Shut up!" England said in an irritated tone,

"Seriously you two! Can't you take it easy and try to calm down!" France said while holding a rose to his cheek, "But how did we get here in the first place?" Russia smiled darkly.

"This is bad-aru, I don't have panda with me-aru" China looked at his empty basket with a sad look in his eyes.  
>Something rustled in the woods, all the allies turned around surprised, and pulled out their weapons as the weirdest creature came out from behind the trees, it was round, white, and had spikes sticking out here and there from its body.<p>

"sacre bleu!" France whispered in a surprised tone, "it's.. it's floating-aru! IT'S FLOATING-ARU!" China looked at the others with fright in his eyes, "I wonder if it will attack us, ufufu~" Russia snickered while he was holding his pipe close to his body.

"WHY CAN I SEE ENGLANDS FANTASY CREATURES TOO?" America screamed, "SHUT UP!" England yelled.

"silcoon" the monster suddenly said, all the allies flinched.

"hey England, don't tell me you planned all of this?" France said with suspicion in his voice.  
>Everyone turned and looked at England, "I could imagine England doing something like this-aru" China agreed, "if England planned this, I wonder what we should do, ufufu~" Russia said with a dark smile, "NO! you got it all wrong! I don't have anything to do with this!" England angrily replied, "I believe him, this is not the time to be blaming each other" America stood at Englands side with a serious face.<p>

"A-America" England stuttered happily, but surprised by the fact that America was serious for once.  
>"Even if England has weird fantasy creatures flying around him all the time, it's not like he would use them to attack us, right?" America grinned, "Oi!" England said irritated, "silcoon" the monster said again, a little more irritated by the fact that the allies was ignoring it's presence.<p>

"should we beat it up?" Russia smiled, "if anyone should beat it up, it should be me!" America said, "and why you exactly?" England asked even though he knew what answer he would get.  
>"because I'm the hero!" America laughed, "Shut up!"<p>

A spike flew through the air and hit China in the right shoulder "Aiyah!" China screamed in surprise and pain.  
>"so it really did attack us~" Russia smiled darkly and readied his pipe, America ran to attack the monster, "I won't forgive anyone who hurts my friends!" he shouted.<p>

America raised his fist and hit the monster, not soon after he was sitting on his knees, half crying and yelling "ow! It hurts! It hurts! That thing is hard as a rock!" there was complete silence for a while, suddenly America started to laugh "Ahahahaha!... Run away!" all the allies turned on their feet and ran away while screaming, Russia just ran along and thought for himself** It's kind of a shame I didn't get to beat it up~**.

After the allies had been running for some time, they stopped to get their breath, "wh-what the hell was that thing?" America gasped, the allies sad down on the ground, "we have to think this through" France looked around himself, "I'm feeling a little bad-aru" China whispered to England, his eyes switched from closing and opening and his vision was starting to get blurry.

"hey, you're bleeding!" England grabbed Chinas arm and looked at it closely, America crawled over to look at Chinas arm too, "what is those weird purple markings that are spreading up your arm?" America asked, "I think it's poison~" Russia said, suddenly sitting behind America and England, "poison? I do not want to be in this messed up place anymore!" France complained.

The sudden sound of a stick being broken made the allies twitch and turn their heads to where the sound had came from.  
>"what was that?" France said with a scared tone, some berries rolled out from the bushes, and the allies caught a glimpse of a grey tail with something red and shiny on it, then it disappeared.<p>

"berries?" England looked wondering at the small bunch of berry-looking things lying not few meters away from them, "do you think they are edible?" America said with a drool hanging from his mouth, "maybe it's a cure?" Russia said while walking over and picking up the so called "berries".  
>China was leaning against France with his eyes closed, he was breathing heavily and his face was in a slightly red color, "Oi! This guy has a high fever!" France informed the others, Russia slowly walked over to China with the berries in his hands,<br>"China, wake up~" he smiled,  
>China opened his eyes slightly "w-what-aru?" his voice was weak from the fever, and the purple mark had grown all the way up to his neck,<br>"you have to eat these, it will make you feel better" Russia put the berries in front of Chinas mouth, but China immediately shut his mouth into a thin line,  
>"I don't think he wants to eat that, I mean, nobody would eat that you know" England sighed,<br>Russia ignored him and started talking to China again in a calm tone, "China, please eat it tastes really good you know?" China looked at Russia in misbelieve "I don't t-" before China had finished talking, Russia shoved one of the berries into Chinas mouth and smiled darkly "please eat up" he grinned,  
>China swallowed the berry with a surprised and scared look in his eyes, then he calmed down, his breathing got normal and his body was like a dolls,<p>

**That… was inhuman..** France, America and England thought, scared by Russia's forceful behavior.

America suddenly said with a worried voice, "hey Russia… why isn't China breathing?" the others looked stunned at China, his chest didn't go up and down like it normally would…

It was almost as if he was…. Dead?


	3. Chapter 3 Girls

**A/N:** CHAPTER 3! it has been finished for some time actually, I just wanted to "buy" more time to get chapter 4 finished xD

so here it is! I don't think that this chapter is as good as the others though /: , but it's good enough! and there is some parts that I like, so.. yeah xD

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri (I think) , I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, I only wrote the fanfic, that's all xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - In search for Austria and a beloved brother.<p>

"Oh brother? Where are you dear brother?" Belarus ran around yelling for her beloved brother, "what is this place?" Liechtenstein was shaking, and tears was starting to form in her small green eyes. Taiwan didn't know what to do, she sat on the ground poking to a flower.  
>"come on let's go!" Hungary commanded and started walking into the woods, the other girls followed her.<br>Small cocoons was hanging on the trees, they didn't seem to move, until Liechtenstein thought she felt something on her shoulder and screamed in surprise.

A buzzing surrounded the girls' ears, suddenly enormous bees were flying around them, the cocoons gave out a strange light and more bees appeared. "RETREAT!" Hungary yelled and all the girls ran deeper into the woods, after running for a while they all fell on their knees, gasping for their breaths they suddenly heard the sound of someone crying.

"where am I? what is this place? I am all alone!" the voice sniffled. The girls turned their heads from where the sound had come.

Hungary looked at the others, under all the crying they could also hear, something that sounded like.. "wait, is that the sound of breasts bouncing?" Taiwan said with a wondering face.

Hungary and the other girls' eyes were wide open, they stood up and walked curiously towards the sound.

And as they thought, they found a crying Ukraine sitting helplessly on her knees. her face was red, and her eyes were puffed from all the tears.  
>She looked up in surprise and immediately screamed in fear "w-who are you? Are you going to hurt me?" Ukraine screamed while her breasts were making the usual bouncing sounds.<p>

Hungary slowly, and carefully walked over to Ukraine and sat down, saying with a sweet voice "I'm Hungary, I don't think we've met before" she smiled and reached out her hand.  
>Ukraine was shaking but calmed a little down by the other nations cheerful smile, she reached out her hand and shaked it.<p>

Ukraine noticed Belarus also standing among the girls, she smiled relieved by seeing a face she knew, "Belarus!" she hugged her little sister, which made the other nation push her away.

"Let's get going" Hungary commanded, not wanting to waste anymore time in those creepy woods.

**I wonder where Austria is… and if he's okay..** she thought to herself, ignoring the other girls complaining about their feet hurting, and that they were hungry.

The girls finally found and exit from the woods, unfortunately, a river was blocking their way of escape.

"we just have to walk through it then!" Hungary said trying to convince the others to follow her idea.

Taiwan easily and with a smile on her lips walked through the water lifting up her dress so it wouldn't get too wet.  
>Belarus didn't want to cross the river, until Hungary told her that Russia might be somewhere on the other side, Belarus, unwillingly crossed the river, if it was for her beloved brother, she would do anything.<p>

Ukraine followed Belarus, screaming a few times because the water was cold and her back was hurting.

Next up was Liechtenstein, "eek! I.. uh.. I" Liechtenstein was shaking, she was afraid of what kind of monster would jump out of the water, "Don't be such a pussy Liechtenstein! If anymore of those monsters show up, I'll beat them half dead before you finish screaming!" Hungary said with a smile.  
>Liechtenstein, not very convinced crossed the river while holding Hungary's hand tightly.<p>

When they arrived at the other side, Hungary's eyes widened with fear and surprise painted in her face.

Taiwan wonderingly looked at her, "hey Hungary, what's wrong? Did a fish creep into your clothes or something?" Hungary's voice was shaking as she whispered something very low, the other girls had to ask her to repeat it.

"A-Austria…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: like it so far? review please, and tell me what you think ^^**

**haha I always make these kinds of endings XD I should stop soon xDD**


	4. Chapter 4 Team what?

**A/N: **GAH GUYS! SO SORREH! THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHOOOORT D,: I'M SORRY! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! PROMISEEEE!

and, thank you all so much for reviewing! it makes me so happy to read! ^^

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri (I think) , I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, I only wrote the fanfic, that's all xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Team-... what?.<p>

Germany kneeled down and picked up a little brown stick with a white cloth attached to it. "This… is definitely Italy's" Germany looked at the little white flag he held in his hand. "Germany-san" Japan said a little worried and placed a hand on Germany's shoulder.

**where did that pasta eating idiot run off to?** Germany thought, standing up and putting the little white flag in his jacket.

There were footsteps on the ground, Germany noticed them when he looked down, he walked along the little line of footsteps, until they suddenly stopped, he looked up.

There was a big tree in front of him.

**what? This can't be true..** Germany was confused, why did the footprints suddenly stop? The tree had no branches, Italy wouldn't have been able to climb it no matter how hard he tried.

No something was wrong, something was really wrong here.

"Germany-san?" Germany turned his head to see the little Japanese man stand beside him, he had a wondering look in his brown eyes.

Germany shook his head "I don't know where he is.. the footprints ends here, and." He sighed and looked around, for at least a little sign of the lost nation they were searching for.

He was starting to miss the little pasta-loving friend that always followed him around and said "ve~" all the time.

**Even though it was a little annoying from time to time.**

Germany thought chuckling a little.

Suddenly a laughter was heard from the sky, Germany looked up noticing a giant… "is that a…. balloon Germany-san?" Japan asked wonderingly as he had also noticed the high pitched laughter coming from above.

The balloon lowered and three figures showed up, two human voices was heard coming from the balloon above Germany and Japans heads.

"prepare for trouble,"

"and make it double"

"to protect the world from devastation"

"what?" Germany whispered in surprise and with slight anger resting in his tone. "to unite all people within our nation"

"to denounce the evil of truth and love"

"is that a poem of a kind Germany-san?"

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"I don't know Japan."

"Hey! Don't Ignore us!" the two figures screamed.

"jeez, where was I… oh right! Jesse!" a female with pink-like hair jumped forth with a rose in her mouth,

"James!" a man with blue half long hair also jumped forth also carrying a rose in his mouth,

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" the man said, apparently continuing the never ending poem.

"surrender now, or prepare to fight!" the woman laughed.

"Meowth, that's right!" a little cat with a coin-like looking thing attached in the middle of its forehead also jumped forth standing in the middle of the two humans.

Germany pulled out his gun, ready to shoot down one of the two humans if they dared try to attack him or Japan.

James pulled out a small red and white ball and yelled "Go! Cacnea!" a pink light appeared and out came a monster, which kind of looked like a cactus, it also had a crown resting on its green head.

"another one of those monsters" Germany angrily whispered through his teeth.

"Cacnea! Attack!" James smirked.

"CACNEA!" the cactus turned around and attached itself to James head.

"NO! NOT ME YOU IDIOT! THEM!" James shouted and tried to get the monster he just had summoned of him.

Germany took aim, and without murmuring even a word he shot a hole in the balloon.

"what?" Jesse screamed, "Not again!" Meowth cried, James was still fighting with his monster.

The ballon started flying wildly around and blew away.

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the three screamed before they turned into a little star that blinked before they disappeared into the blue sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: like it so far? review please, and tell me what you think ^^**

**actually, this chapter ended rather peacefully, I think... but it was short, I'm sorry. next chapter will be longer! ;A;**


	5. Chapter 5 Butterfly Awaken

**A/N: **Finally, chapter 5 is done ^^, sorry if the title is weird, I didn't know what to call it XD... anyways, it's been so long since I've updated, so here it is, I was thinking of maybe rewriting this chapter, but ended up not doing it because I like some parts of it ^^

sorry if some of this is bad, and for the many "_" cut things xD  
>and OMG 10 reviews already? I freaked xD, thank you so much guys, those reviews really keep me going, and I get so happy everytime I read them! ^^<br>when there is a "*" mark, it's because there will be translations at the end, you probably know this from other fanfictions, but it's just to make sure and let people now ^U^

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri (I think) , I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, I only wrote the fanfic, that's all xD**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Butterfly awake<p>

"Dude you awake? Hey! Wake up!" America screamed while shaking China's shoulders.

The allies, (except for China of course) were running around freaking out, not knowing what to do, until suddenly Russia tilted his head to the side.

"hmm.. let me take a look, I'm sure I can wake him up." he said with a dark childish smile, and pushed America violently to the side.  
>He sat down and looked at China for a moment, then a small but devilish chuckle escaped his lips.<br>He then stood up and took out his pipe, and readied it in the air "I know how to fix this da? Odin, dva, tri-*" he grinned.

"W-Wait wait wait!" England interrupted, "Where'd you even get that from?" America yelled, "Calmer la Russie!*" France cried, "AIYAAH!" China screamed.

The Allies went silent.

"C-China?"  
>"I told you I could wake him up da?"<br>"OMG DUDE YOU'RE AWAKE!"  
>"calm down you git!"<p>

China had opened his eyes, his breathing had gotten back to normal, he was still coughing a little, but the purple mark had started to disappear.

"how are you feeling?" England asked carefully "a little bad, but it's not something serious-aru" China coughed.  
>"I can fix that for you if yo-" Russia started taking out his pipe again.<p>

"NO!" they all screamed and looked terrified at the taller nation.

Russia smiled and put the pipe away again.

* * *

><p>"Anyways, now that China is okay again, what are we going to do?" England asked, looking at the others with a serious expression.<p>

"Don't worry! Me, the hero will-" America started.

"This _**hero **_is not going to help us one bit, since _you_ don't know what is up with this world either!" England interrupted and furrowed his eyebrows, earning a pout from America.

"it's starting to get dark, we should find a place to rest for the night" France said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"But where? We don't have anything to sleep in-aru, and I doubt it will be everything else than warm in the night here-aru" China looked around, shivering a little.

He was right, it was starting to get chilly.

"ohonhonhon~" France suddenly chuckled and started to unbutton his shirt, "we could all share our body heat non? After all, on cold nights li-" the other nations looked at France with disgust painted on their faces.  
>"." they all said in unison.<br>"Ah, you hurt me mes amis*!" France sobbed and pretended to wipe away a fake tear.

The allies all stood in silence, not knowing what to do, until suddenly, America flopped down on the flat grass beneath

them.

"what are you doing you git?" England lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to sleep dude! Since we don't have anywhere else to sleep, why not here? I mean, the grass is soft.."

America patted the grass at his side to show what he meant, "..and there's space enough for all of us" he smiled.

"America is right, we don't have anywhere else to sleep" France yawned "might as well sleep here" he laid down beside  
>America and closed his eyes.<p>

"aiyah, I guess I have no other choice-aru" China sighed and laid down at America's other side. Russia laid down at

China's side, England just stood for a minute, looking at them. At last he gave in, sighed, and laid down beside Russia…

* * *

><p>The sun started to rise and small strays of sunlight found their way through the leafs and landed on England's eye lids,<p>

he groaned slightly and made the back of his hand rest on his eyes to block out the light.

He could hear at the others breathing that they were all fast asleep.

"ugh.." he groaned as he sat up slowly and rubbed his back, the ground wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep on.

His attention quickly turned to something else though, a rustling in the bushes.  
>England turned his head to see where the annoying sound came from, and what he saw didn't exactly bring a smile to his face.<p>

**What the bloody-  
><strong>

"Morning dude! I didn't expect 'ya to be up this early!" America laughed and walked over to England.

"why are _you _up this early?" England replied.

"Because I'm the hero! And a hero has to wake up early beca-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>The allies were once again walking through the forest, searching for some kind of clue as of why they had even landed<p>

there in the first place.

America was laughing and kept going on about the "I'm the hero" talk, England and France were arguing, China was

trying to calm them down, and Russia.. well he was being Russia.

"I've been wondering about this for a while.." Russia suddenly said.

The others stopped walking and looked back at him with questioningly looks.

"Why is this thing following us?" Russia smiled and pointed at a butterfly that was flying right beside them all.

China, France, America and England froze.

"W-W-W-WHEN DID THAT THING GET HERE?"

"IT'S BACK! IT'S BACK-ARU!"

"beautyfly~"

"GAH! IT TALKS!"

"OH NO! WHAT IF IT STARTS SHOOTING WEIRD STUFF AT US LIKE THE OTHER ONE DID!"

"C-C-CALM DOWN! I'M SURE IF WE'RE CALM IT WON'T DO ANYTHING TO US!"

"beautyfly~"

"AH! IT SPEAKED AGAIN-ARU!"

"GET THAT THING AWAY!"

"I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS DUDE!"

They started screaming and running around flailing with their arms, while Russia was just standing and looking at

them.

"why are you all afraid da?" he smiled, and looked at the butterfly, "It's just a butterfly?".

"It's a HUGE butterfly-aru!" China yelled.

"d-dude, you're familiar with all those weird fantasy creatures! D-d-do something!"

America cried pushing England towards the butterfly.

"beautyfly~" it said again, still flying in the same spot just like it had done all the time.

"I don't know anything about these weird monsters you bloody git! And.. wait did you just insult me?" England growled and glared back at America.

Meanwhile, France had calmed a little down and taken a good look at the creature… it wasn't that bad looking, and, it

_was_ only a butterfly, what harm could it possibly make? He walked a little closer to the butterfly and lifted an eyebrow.

"guys, it's just a big butterfly" he noted and looked back at the other panicking nations.

* * *

><p>"ah~, you scared me for a minute there man!" America laughed while patting Russia's back.<p>

China sat down on the ground in front of the butterfly, studying it.

"but this really _is _a big butterfly-aru" he sighed and stood up, the butterfly was still flying in the same spot as before,

flapping it's wings in a happy manner.

"beautyfly~" it cooed again.

"anyways, we have to get going, I do not want to sleep in this forest for another night if I can avoid it" England started

walking, America and China soon followed after.

"but what about the butterfly?" France looked at the others.

"we can't just leave it alone here!"

"well it was alone before, so I'm sure it can take care of itself"

"but-!"

"I don't mind if we keep it da?"

"I don't mind either dude"

"as long as it doesn't attack us, I'm fine with it-aru"

England sighed and glanced at the butterfly, "I guess it's decided then" he stated and started walking.

France smiled happily and looked at the butterfly, "well then, let's go mon ami!*" he said and winked at it.

All the allies started walking, accompanied by the butterfly, until you could only hear their voices in the distant.

"I guess.. they forgot all about me"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: like it so far? review please, and tell me what you think ^^**

**ohhh, I wonder ****who**** our hidden person at the end is? XD *coughohIwondertoocough***

**as promised, this chapter is longer than the last one, but I don't really know how well written it is xD, I can't promise all chapters will be this long, but I will try my best! thank you so much for reading this to the end :) , stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to get it finished ASAP ^U^ ****  
><strong>**oh btw, I hope 'ya like this chapter xD, I tried my best ^^~ sorry for any spelling mistakes btw xD**

**OKAY I NEED TO STOP WRITING NOW, LAST THING, TRANSLATIONS:**

**"odin, dva, tri-" = one, two three**

**"Calmer la Russie!" = Calm down Russia!**

**"mes amis!" = my friends**

**"mon ami" = my friend**

**I used google translate for most of this xD, so sorry if it's sucky translation xD**

**okay, STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **


	6. Chapter 6 Animals heart of music

**A/N: **So chapter 6 is out after many months... I'm so sorry it took so loooooong ;A; 3 I had a writer block and I finally finished the sixth chapter today so I hope you all like it if you're still watching this storyy... I'll try to get the next chapter done faster, but I want it to be good too, so I hope you like this QwQ  
>And I'm sorry if some of my english is bad it's my second language XDD<p>

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri (I think) , I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, I only wrote the fanfic, that's all xD**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Animals Heart of Music<p>

"My, what a beautiful…. Uh.."

"bird, it's a bird"

"I was just about to say it, until you interrupted me"

"Kesesese~ I can interrupt you whenever I want to, because I'm awesome!"

Austria sighed and stood up "whatever" he straightened his clothes and looked back at Prussia.

"should we get going?"

"I don't know, should we?"

A sigh, "how did I end up together with _you_ again?"

Now Prussia stood up and laughed.

Austria eyed him for a moment and then asked "by the way…where is that little yellow bird of yours, if I may ask?"

Prussia stood still for a moment as if he was loading the question.

He then reached his hand up to the top of his head and ruffled his hair while he shrugged.

"Guess he flew of somewhere to hit on some chicks, kesesese"

"oh god, your humor is even worse than your attitude" Austria turned around and started walking.

"you're just jealous because my gilbird gets more girls than you could ever dream off" Prussia stuck out his tongue and then followed Austria.

"Where is this place anyways?" Austria and Prussia were walking around on a small flower meadow.

Weird looking birds were flying around and singing beautifully, they had a black head formed like a music note, with blue wings that were yellow underneath, the tail was black, and the body was green with yellow feathers at the chest.

One of them flew down and sat in front of Austria.

"what a beautiful bird" Austria smiled and sat down on his knees studying the bird.

"what a beautiful bird" the bird mimicked.

"it sounded like it just mimicked me, I must be tired" Austria blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes, thinking it was just his imagination.

"It sounded like it just mimicked me, I must be tired" the bird mimicked again.

Austria stopped.

"KESESESESE, THAT IS SO AWESOME, DUDE, WHAT A COOL BIRD! ALMOST AS GOOD AS GILBERT!" Prussia cried hysterically with laughter, while he was rolling around on the flowers on the little meadow.

Austria glared at Prussia angrily, "why are you laughing?"  
>"SERIOUSLY!? DID YOU SEE YOUR FACE?! IT WAS LIKE.. AND THEN YOU- BUT YOU, KESESESESESE!" Prussia kept laughing like a maniac, whilst trying to imitate Austria's earlier facial expressions.<p>

Austria huffed and stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off his shoulders "shouldn't we get going? I'd hate to hear those beautiful birds voices being ruined by trying to imitate _you_" Austria slightly glared at the Prussian who was still rolling around in the flowers.  
>The Prussian stopped and looked up at him, "chill it man, it's not like we-"<p>

A frying pan flew through the air and hit Prussia right in the face, having the man fall backwards and landing on the flowers once again.  
>"AUSTRIA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" a female voice yelled from somewhere, small running feet could be heard and all of a sudden a Hungarian woman was hanging on Austria, her arms tightly grabbing his shirt collar.<p>

"are you okay? Did that dirty Prussian touch you? are you wounded?" the girl kept blabbering away while Austria was just standing, stunned, looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Ow! That was so not awesome man! What'd you do that for?!" Prussia grumbled and sat up, rubbing his nose with a pained expression.  
>"Hungary what are you doing here?" The Austrian asked, trying to calm down the frantic girl in front of him.<br>She went teary eyed and started crying "It's the others-, we were together but suddenly- a-and then! B-but it was so sudden I- and I found a piece of your clothes and-"  
>"Guys?"<br>Austria placed a silencing finger on her lips, making a 'shh' sound and looked at her with gentle eyes. "Calm down dear, and tell me what happened" he said and dried away her tears "no need to be crying, you're safe with us now"  
>She nodded quietly and blushed slightly, "I understand, I'm sorry I lost it for a minute there"<br>"Hey seriously! Don't ignore me!"  
>Hungary and Austria turned around, both looking slightly annoyed and glared at the Prussian man sitting on the flowers.<br>"What?" they said in unison.  
>"What's going on? What's the tomboy doing here anyways?" Prussia looked equally annoyed back at them.<br>"Well it's a long story but…"  
>*streeeeg*<p>

Prussia, Austria and Hungary was sitting on the small meadow the two men listening intensely while the young woman was talking.  
>"So, actually it started like this"<br>_We had just crossed a river and got to the other side, I saw a ripped piece of fabric hanging from one of the nearby tree branches, it was the same color as your coat and made from the same kind of fabric.  
><em>"Why do you even know that? That's kind of creepy-" Prussia interrupted but was cut off by Hungary's stern voice.  
>"Anyways!" she glared at him and continued on with her story.<p>

"_hey Hungary, what's wrong? Did a fish creep into your clothes or something?"  
><em>_I got so scared all of a sudden, I was afraid that something bad had happened to you. maybe that stupid albino had hurt you or-_

"heey that's mean!"  
>"shut up!"<br>_yes, so. We were walking through the forest, looking for clues for your whereabouts, whilst Belarus was looking for her brother. Suddenly Liechtenstein screamed, the ground started shaking and big black holes appeared out of nowhere! They were everywhere I tell you! Floating in the air, on the ground even on the trees.  
>Black shadowy arms came out and started grabbing and tearing at our clothes. The others got dragged into the holes, Liechtenstein, Belarus and I managed to escape, but we all went different ways, I have no idea where they are right now.<br>_"My that sounds horrible, I hope they're okay" Austria's eyes were clouded with worry.  
>Prussia was sitting quietly for once, examining Hungary's clothes with his eyes, he could see pieces of clothes missing from her dress, that had probably been ripped off as she had told.<br>It reminded him of that one time, in a forest when they were younger.

* * *

><p><em>"Wait here for a second. I'm gonna rip up a different part of my outfit" He turned away from her. "figured you would see this eventually. pretty awesome muscles huh?" she sounded a bit nervous and he could hear her stand up shaking.<br>"just joking" her voice was sad and quiet.  
>He sighed and took of his coat, throwing it on top of her head, he then proceeded to walk away from her, without saying a word.<br>_Now that he thought about it, he was pretty cool that day.  
>He grinned to himself mischievously and was just about to offer Hungary his jacket, one thing was that they had a tomboy slowing them down (not that they were busy though) but if she got sick it would get even more annoying.<br>But the aristocrat was already one step ahead of him, placing his soft cloak around the Hungarian woman's shoulders, who smiled kindly back in return.  
>Prussia stopped in his track and observed the two people in front of him.<br>**I wonder if she would have smiled that kindly to me if I had given her my coat **he thought and looked down for a moment and smiled sadly **Probably not… the girl hates me..  
><strong>He snapped out of his train of thoughts, no! it was totally not awesome to think of stupid stuff like that, who cared who she wanted to smile at she could do whatever she wanted.  
>He let out a disgusted sound and childishly imitated that he was about to throw up "uugh you guys stop being so lovey dovey and let's get going already! You're wasting the awesome me's time!" he stuck his tongue out and the "couple" in front of him frowned annoyed by being interrupted in the middle of their moment.<p>

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to walk? I believe this is no place for a lady" The Austrian complained annoyed, mostly to himself but loud enough for the others to hear. "sorry dear/ but if your highness would stop complaining for at least 2 minutes! We could get through this swiftly" Prussia glared annoyed back at the Austrian who kept talking about how this was not fit for a lady or an aristocrat like him, and that it was muddy and yucky and so on.  
>They had been walking for a while, finally escaping the flower meadow and had arrived at a swamp.<br>Pretty disgusting, but they had to get through it somehow.  
>Hungary was enthusiastic and didn't really mind passing through the swamp, neither did Prussia, the only annoying one was Austria.<br>He had considered leaving the whining little man and just walked through the swamp himself but there was no way Hungary would have allowed that.  
>Austria did however tag along in the end, probably because of Hungary, he had to show that he had a bit of manliness in him and because the notehead bird had tagged along too.<br>"I'm glad you are with me little fellow" Austria smiled gently at the bird and brushed his hand over its colorful feathers.  
>The bird sat proudly on Austria's shoulder, imitating him from time to time.<br>"And why did you bring the bird?!"  
>"because it's better company than you"<br>"guys stop fighting" Hungary interrupted the two men in their drabble.  
>Finally arriving on the other side of the swamp the three stopped to take a break, sitting down on some muddy grass, their clothes were all dirty anyways so it didn't really matter.<br>" So, what now?" Austria turned and looked at Prussia with a frown, it was clear to see that he wasn't happy about his clothes getting dirty from walking through a swamp, and now they had to sit on muddy grass too.  
>It was too much for him to handle, he wanted to get out of there.<br>"We'll have to find a town or something, where we can get help and maybe figure out where we are, and what country we're in" Hungary said whilst trying to get some of the water and mud out of her dress.

"I'm sure we're in Japan, only he would have these crazy monsters…. Or maybe we've all gone mad like the eyebrows and can see magic creatures" Prussia joked and laughed slightly, Austria didn't catch the joke and took it very seriously.  
>"So you mean to say we may be in England?, I'm sure we will be able to interrogate with him and make him stop sending all these monsters after us" Austria nodded thinking very deeply about this, while Prussia broke out in laughter over the aristocrat being so airheaded.<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another part of the unknown place.<br>England sneezed and America responded with a "bless you man!" France complained "eww Angleterre I don't want your yucky british germs into my system!" China was looking worried around, always on guard if suddenly a wild monster or something would jump out and attack them, it was embarrassing being defeated in such a manner from the last fight they were in.  
>Russia was happily observing everyone, his pipe ready at hand if anything were to happen.<br>And the giant butterfly was still following them happily around.  
>"So guys, where are we going? We've been walking for a while now" a voice said, all the allies discussing and complaining stopped and they all turned around, pale expressions on their faces, looking at the butterfly behind them.<br>"uhm… did that thing just talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **like it so far? review please, and tell me what you think ^^****

**I'll get working on the next chapter ASAP, I hope you liked it and that my english was understandable XDD  
>And hey, did anyone get the point of England sneezing?<strong>

**p.s I try my best to make the characters in character and if anyone should even get near the thought then no, I do not hate Austria XDD and this is not a fic with couples unless it's canon, which there isn't much of in Hetalia, so even though I may ship something in the frying pangle I don't wanna make this fanfic evolve around stuff like that, so no romance people, sorry! (unless it's canon)  
>I am noting on this because of the part with Prussia thinking about Hungary not wanting to smile at him, the reason behind this is because Prussia and Hungary were friends in their younger days but now Prussia has this impression of Hungary not liking him and liking Austria more and all that, i hope it makes sense though! <strong>

And thank you for all the followers of this story and the reviews ;w; It makes me so happy everytime I see something like that, so thank you thank you thank youuuu I hope you will stick around till the end of this story, because it will probably be very long XD

**Also, what do you think about the thought of the pokemons suddenly being able to talk? good idea? bad idea?  
>I like the idea, but what do you guys think? ^^<strong>

**Stay tuned for next chapter!  
><strong>


End file.
